Lizzy's Demon Ciel Two
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Lizzy has been living with Ciel for weeks and is starting to feel a bit uneasy. She hasn't spoken to her family in weeks, but it's not that, that bothers her. Ciel has been changing and so has she.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel and Lizzy

Lizzy walked around the manor, satisfied with how the day wore on. Ciel has changed drastically over the past year, but that didn't faze her. She still loved Ciel and always will. Even if he's a demon, who may or may not eat her soul someday.

She wound up in his room and sat on his bed, looking at her mark. She whispered his name, smiling slightly. "Ciel..." She traced the mark. "I order you to... Come..."

Ciel walked into the room, "Lizzy? What do you want?"

"I... I wanted to see you, Ciel!"

Ciel touched his head, "Honestly, you can't keep using that as an excuse..."

She looked around his room, "I am, sorry? I just..." He waited for a proper answer. "I just don't know what to do."

She looked at the nice neat blankets of his bed. He hasn't slept for days, as he didn't need to. He was a demon, now. He didn't need to do many things, that seemed plausible for a human to do. He didn't need to eat either.

Lizzy looked very tired. Even though, she was becoming much more like her old self, she still found it difficult to sleep. Sebastian even warned her one night that if a human doesn't sleep it's possible to die, whilst dreaming. If they are under a lot of stress.

She remembered one night... a couple of days ago. She frightened Ciel and Sebastian, greatly.

_Lady Elizabeth tossed and turned in the middle of the night... Her head filled with tantalizing fear. She didn't even understand why... She didn't remember what she was dreaming of that morning. All she remembered was her mark glowed. She screamed for Ciel and he came running upstairs with Sebastian. They kept trying to get her attention. But, all she gave them were moans and groans. Ciel tried to comfort her. It was scary. So scary Lizzy feared sleeping._

Ciel looked at Lizzy, "How are you feeling?"

Lizzy shrugged, "I don't know. I don't feel sick or ill..."

Ciel nodded and led Lizzy out of his room. She knew she needed a place to stay and she kept thinking his room wasn't enough. She felt bad sleeping in there. It didn't feel like her property. It was too... Ciel.

* * *

Once they got downstairs, he led Lizzy out to the dining room where breakfast was served. Sebastian laid out a buffet. They weren't exactly sure what Lizzy was craving, today. She hasn't been talking much.

Her eyes widened at all the food, "Oh my god. That's a lot."

Ciel looked towards the floor, "I know... Blame Sebastian."

Sebastian glared at Ciel, but talked in a calm voice, "I'd blame you too... It's not all my fault."

Ciel walked over to the table and picked up a dough-nut. He bit into the soft dough that was filled with icing inside. He frowned at the fact that he couldn't taste the chocolate. He hated how he couldn't taste anything.

Lizzy picked up a cup of tea and a scone that was slathered in honey. She smiled at the taste. "Mm..."

Sebastian left the two and sat on the couch in the Living Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie's Final Awakening

Days past since that day and all thoughts of Lizzy having a speaking issue went away. She was finally talking, again.

Lady Elizabeth walked out to the living room, sitting down on the couch, "Hey Ciel, can I show you something."

Ciel looked up, clearly confused, "Er... No."

Sebastian gave him a quizzical look and slowly murmured to Ciel, "If Lady Elizabeth wants to show you something you simply can't refuse her..."

Ciel groaned and got off the couch, following Lizzy upstairs. She walked over to the bed and picked up a wooden stick, "Look it's you!"

Ciel soon realized it wasn't a stick and a wooden doll replica of him. She used dark blue felt for his outfit and silvery blue yarn that was tattered and ripped for his hair. It stuck out in stringy strands. It was obviously glued to the wood with something. Ciel knew Lizzy was artistic but he never thought she'd be able to get his physical facial traits so well. It looked like she drew his face with a feather pen. He eyed it curiously, "Erm..." Lizzy held it out to him. "Th-"

Lizzy waited for a thank you. She worked very hard! "Just take it!"

"I... Er..." He reached out for it. "Tha-" He stuttered, trying to get out the right words. "Th-"

She rubbed her mark, uttering a few simple words in her mind; _Just say Thank you, you Jerk! I order you to say thank you!_

Ciel looked at her, his bottom lip beginning to tremble. He couldn't hold back, "Thank you, madam Lizzy..."

His voice sounded incredibly forced and evil. She looked at him as he took the wooden doll from her hand, with a glare. He looked at the doll that looked very accurate. She looked at him, "Now... I order you to smile."

She looked down at her mark that glowed when she spoke her order. He obeyed and the tiniest smile formed on his face. He still held his glare, though.

Lizzy looked at Ciel, tears forming in her eyes. "Can you smile kindly?" She was obviously feeling upset. So much he made her cry. He didn't appreciate her hard work. "I worked hard on that!"

Her hand flew to her eyes and her body pivoted to the side. Her tears continued to fall as she sobbed into her hands. Her mouth began to feel moist with her sharp tears that dragged down her face.

His glare loosened and walked closer to her, "Lizzy... Don't do this to me!" His voice held force. It was upsetting, but it sounded like he was almost begging her, "You know I can't take it when you cry!"

She whimpered into her hand, "I just want you to appreciate my work..."

He walked even closer to her, "Well then stop crying. If you cry I will _never_ appreciate your work."

He took out his handkerchief and grabbed her chin, gently pulling it over to face him. He tried to control the heat in his face, as he patted her eyes with his kerchief...

Lady Elizabeth blinked a few times, "I am sorry..." She looked towards the ground, "I just..." Her eyes wandered up to him, "I wanted you to smile and... and..." Her tears fell down even more as he held his handkerchief against her nose and she blew into it. "You must think I am pathetic..."

He took away the handkerchief, "No not pathetic. Maybe mentally insane, but never pathetic."

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I am so sorry..."

Ciel looked at Lizzy. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a reason, he had no clue, "Come with me."

* * *

He took her by the hand and led her downstairs. Sebastian looked at the two, "Ciel why is Lady Elizabeth crying?"

Ciel gripped the wooden doll in his hand. He forgot he was holding the thing. "I... I refused to take something she crafted with... Erm..."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "Oh... This is what I feared." Sebastian walked over to Lizzy and Ciel. "Come on. I have a surprise for you two...maybe it will lift your spirits."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with confusion, "What?"

Sebastian began to walk out to the courtyard, While Lizzy and Ciel followed.

* * *

Lizzy walked out to the courtyard. It was lit up wit lightning bugs... It was so magical... The bushes glittered in the moonlight.

Ciel took Lizzy's hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Lizzy smiled, filled with happiness as she smiled the biggest smile she ever had. The wind blew on her hair, gently. Ciel spun with her. Her smile stretched wider.

It was nothing like the dance with Alois. It was so much more... It was full of memories, full of beauty, full of all Ciel was and what will be... She loved him. She'll never love anyone else. She felt like she belonged. Here... in Ciel's arms...


	3. Chapter 3

A Dance of A Lifetime

Lizzy continued to spin, swirling in circles with Ciel. He was _her_ demon. She knew this by heart, by now. Her hair flew everywhere, but she didn't care... She fell against Ciel and she remembered his arm around her waist. Her arms that clung to him. It felt like a dream...

He was trouble, she liked that now. She hated Alois. She hated everything about him...didn't want anything to do with that wretched Alois... _He can go die with some other girl... I only know this... I love you Ciel! I order you to stay by my side, forever!_

Her arms wrapped around Ciel... his neck. His neck, his skin, his hot breath that was now possessed by a demon. He is not human, anymore. She almost wanted him to eat her soul. So, she could always be with Ciel... Her Ciel...

She loved him. She loved him more than anything.

Her mark glowed and for a split second she saw his purple eye. The eye that was marked by Sebastian. She suddenly understood everything. Why Ciel became a demon. Why he lost his memory. All memories of Ciel's mind flooded into hers. The purple in his eye faded back to blue.

Sebastian smiled. Flashes of lights hit her eyes. She wasn't even sure if the golden lightning bugs were even lightning bugs... They just looked like bursts of light around her, now...

She fell against Ciel... He held her. Everything she was... A girl who was suddenly turning into what she used to be...back to the crazy and cute girl that she used to be... The girl he missed and silently longed for these past few days...

Sebastian walked around the two who constantly spun in harmony...

The lightning bugs stopped. Everything stopped. Lizzy looked at Ciel, "I missed dancing with you..." She let go of him. "I missed how it felt to dance..."

She slightly smiled at him and a smile slowly came to his face, "I have heard you haven't been going to many balls... That's not like you, Lizzy."

She looked up at him, remembering how much she missed a single moment... That one day she sneaked over to his mansion. When she decorated it to look so cute and pretty...

_She asked to dance with him that day... She wanted to have a ball in his mansion and she got exactly what she wanted. She danced with him. Sebastian played the violin. His ex-servant Grell sang...before they found out Grell was a criminal..._

Lizzy held her head, "I'm tired..."

Her head stung with thoughts, like a million bees were stinging her, filling her mind with electricity. Her mind shivered and trembled with happy thoughts...joyful thoughts... She thought she lost that long ago. That those feelings would never come back, but they did.

Sebastian walked over to Lizzy. He led her out of the courtyard. He led her back upstairs and into Ciel's room. She needed her sleep and he hoped she would sleep tonight...


	4. Chapter 4

Cuteness Shall Fall

The next day Lizzy came downstairs. "Hey Ciel!" She walked around the mansion. Her eyebrows tilted down, she head cocked to the side and frowned. _"Ciel!"_

Sebastian walked by her and she tried to grab his attention, "Sebastian where's Ciel?"

Sebastian looked at her, calmly, "He's in his study. You do remember that he has a business to take care of, correct? Also, Funtom's profits have been a bit lacking this year..."

Elizabeth looked up at him, "Is it too late to talk to him?"

Sebastian sat down on the couch, "I have no idea. It depends what kind of mood he is in... But, I'm not saying you can't try..."

Lizzy looked around the living room, wondering if it was a good idea to talk to him while he was working.

* * *

She walked upstairs to his study, clearly uncertain, but she barged in anyway. "Ciel!"

He sat at his desk, making a tower from a stack of cards. He was nearing the top, but when the door opened, all the cards collapsed. His fingers went to his forehead, _"Lizzy?"_ He gave her a warning glance, "How come every time I try to make a stack of cards you barge in and they topple over?" He looked her in the eye, "How?"

Her hands clasped together as she stood by the door. She spoke silently, "I don't know..."

Ciel's hand touched the side of his face, as his elbow touched his desk. He looked very annoyed, "What do you want?"

She walked over to his desk, her palms landing on the edge of it, "I'm bored!"

He looked up at her, "Well what do you expect me to do? I'm working..."

She looked down at his fancy rug, "I don't know... It's just- There's nothing to do!"

Her palms came off the desk and she crossed her arms. He just looked at her. He didn't know what to do, he had a company to run. "Well, I can't talk to you right now, I'm busy."

She looked at him with an evil glare, "Busy?" She lunged towards him, "You call making a tower from a stack of cards busy?"

He looked over to the wall, "Lizzy- I-" He groaned and his head hit the table, "I'm losing business..."

She looked at him, feeling sympathy. "Why? I thought your toys sold extremely well."

His eyes glared up at her as he moaned out his answer, "Times have changed... I don't know what to do."

"Hm..." Lizzy looked around his study, when a thought hit her, "Hey! You know what? What if I helped you expand your business by showing you new designs for toys! You have been using the same ones over and over again, and all you've been doing were changing the color!" She frowned at him, "I don't think children are too happy with that, Ciel."

His eyes closed calmly and his hands went to his face, as he muttered into hands... "You want to help me with my business..." He took his hands off his face, "Do you know anything about money? Stocks? How much it takes to build a new doll or toy?"

Lizzy looked towards the floor, feeling self-doubt. "No... But, I have a lot of cool ideas! I should show you."

He looked at his wooden desk, clearly annoyed or angry with her. "I don't have time for your ideas... Lizzy, why don't you just-" He looked at the fine wood, "I don't know..."

Lizzy looked at him with a smile, "I want to help you!" Her eyes scanned the room, then she looked back at him with a smile of cuteness. It was something she hasn't done since before Ciel died and she had no idea how easily she picked herself up from feeling so down, "Come on... It'll be fun!"

"Business isn't about fun, Lizzy. It's serious stuff."

Lizzy rose an eyebrow, "Doesn't mean I can't make it fun, right?"

"Lizzy get out of my study..." He stood up straighter, "I have work to do."

"Okay..."

Lizzy walked out of his study and followed the hallway down to the living room


	5. Chapter 5

Bored... Bored... and Ciel's wardrobe

Lizzy sat on Ciel's beautiful couch, just thinking silently to herself. She glanced at the back of her hand. The mark glittered in the light. She continued to look at how silver it was, how detailed the rose was...

She got up. "Sebastian!" She walked around the mansion, looking for Ciel's ex-butler. "_Sebastian!" _Lizzy frowned, as she walked around some more. She screamed to get Sebastian's attention, _"Ciel's old demon butler?"_

Lizzy sighed, continuing to walk around Ciel's mansion. She looked extremely bored... "Even Mey-Rin? Bard? _FINNY!" _She walked out to the kitchen and found Bard, "Hey!"

Bard looked at her. His face was full of concentration, "Yes?"

She studies his voice, it was very unlike the many voices of Britain. She noticed how much she never really payed any attention to Ciel's servants. They were so much more than people who just worked for him... She wondered where Bard came from... "Where... did you come from?" She tried to strike up a conversation. "I mean... you don't sound British... I'm not trying sound rude though!"

Bard smiled, "Aren't you a polite noble... I came from America and served in the war... Sebastian found me after my whole little base-camp died..." He stared into space as if he was deep in thought. "I was the only one to survive. I told the General that we simply wouldn't win with his battle-tactics... But we lost, all he because he was too stubborn to listen."

Lizzy looked at him, clearly interested, "Wow... That's so... sad..."

She eyed the counter. Bard looked at her, "Yeah well not everything in this world is cute and beautiful, little lady..."

He got back to what he was doing, which seemed to be washing dishes.

Lizzy put her chin on her hands and swung her legs under the counter. She was sitting on a bar-stool near the center co unter of the kitchen. It seemed to be a place where Sebastian or Bard would prepare meat or set things down to be used later on...

* * *

Later, Lizzy walked back out to the center walkway of the mansion, where she saw Sebastian. He seemed to be walking upstairs, "Hey, Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned around to face her, "Is something troubling you, Lady Elizabeth?"

"No... I'm bored..." Her face turned bright and happy. "Can we go shopping or something!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he looked at the floor. "I suppose..." He looked towards the stairs. "I will go notify Ciel."

Lizzy stood at the bottom of the main stairs, as she waited for Sebastian to come back. She leaned on the banister. _I wonder if Ciel will come! He could take a break from work and come along!_

Sooner or later, Sebastian came back downstairs. "Ciel will be joining us, shortly."

Lizzy's head turned to the side, slightly, "Ciel..." It was hard for her to form her next words. She couldn't picture Ciel going out with her and shopping for unreasonable things -which is normally what Lizzy did with Paula on such occasions... "...is coming shopping... with us?"

"I suppose... He didn't seem _too_ shocked when I told him we were leaving..."

Lady Elizabeth stood at the bottom of the stairs, until Sebastian and Lizzy hear a big thump from upstairs.

* * *

Sebastian rushed upstairs to see what happened. It seemed Ciel was trying to dress himself and get into his going out clothes. Sebastian looked at him with a grin, "Do you need help with that?"

He eyed his sock that was hanging halfway off his foot. Sebastian figured he must have tripped on it. Ciel glared at him, as he sat on the bed, "No, I don't need your help." He tried to pull his sock up the rest of the way, "I got this. I did this before..."

Sebastian cocked his head as he tried to yank the large sock up his leg. Sebastian grinned even further, "Ciel... ciel, ciel..." He walked over and grabbed hold of the black sock, beginning to pull it up his leg, "Can you do anything on your own..."

Ciel glared down at his butler, he was sure he had it right! "I was doing fine..."

Sebastian picked up his other sock and gently put it on his foot. He made it look so easy... the way it just slid up his ankle. Sebastian looked very annoyed, "I suppose I should've given you more freedom, but then again I _was_ your butler." He grabbed Ciel's coat and buttoned it up, after he put it on him. The fact that Ciel put his shirt on correctly and buttoned it up made Sebastian feel a little better. "Now stay still." He grabbed Ciel's blue ribbon that would later be his bow-tie. He began to tie it. "I'm surprised you fought with your white lace shirt well enough to put in on..."

He pulled on the ribbon, making it go into place, perfectly. "I could've done that..."

Ciel continued to glared at the man who used to be his demon. Sebastian looked up at him, beginning to stand up from being on one knee, "Yes, but it would look mighty sloppy... I don't Lady Elizabeth wants to see you that way.."


	6. Chapter 6

Shopping and Prices in Business

Ciel and Sebastian walked downstairs where Lizzy was waiting for them. She smiled a large smile when Ciel came down the stairs. "Ciel you're coming!"

He looked down at her with his usual blank face, "I...suppose I am..."

Lizzy clapped her hands together, holding onto the tips of her gloved fingers, and smiling with an extra goofy smile. She ran over to him and pulled him down the rest of the stairs, "We're going to have so much fun! I never went shopping with _you _before-"  
She was clearly a little too excited and Ciel just looked at her with widened eyes, thinking she'd talk until her face turned purple. He drowned her out, until he couldn't take anymore of her voice, "Lady_ Elizabeth!"_ She stopped and looked at him. His voice was full of rage and Sebastian even looked at him. "You're going to give me a headache..."

She kept quiet for a few seconds than continued quite calmly, "Okay... Maybe you could get new ideas for toys!"

Ciel looked down at the ground, trying his best not to roll his eyes at her. He kept his voice below a whisper, as they headed for the doors, "...I don't think she even understands _how _to run a business..."

* * *

They made it to the shopping district and Lizzy ran over to a particular shop that housed clothes. She gasped at the dress she saw in a window, "That is _so_ _cute!"_

Ciel stood behind her and looked at it, until he noticed the price tag. His face began to look flushed, even shocked. He walked over to her, _"Lizzy..."_

He tried to change his direction away from the price-tag and towards Lizzy. She looked at him, clearly not caring about money, "What?"

He watched as her jaw tightened. He took a breath, then a gulp, "You don't _really_ want that dress do you?"

She rose an eyebrow, but Sebastian just watched them with curiosity. Lizzy continued to look at Ciel, "Of course I do!"

He looked back at the window. _How is she not seeing the price?_ "That dress is twenty three million dollars... Do you still want it?"

"Well-" She looked back at the dress. Her lips folded in, then out. She looked at Ciel. "...Erm..." She looked at the dress once more, "No. I suppose not..."

Her gaze switched to the ground, while Ciel heaved in a thankful breath of air, "Thank God..."

* * *

Later on Lizzy saw a toy shop... It was very girlie and was filled with so many goodies -obviously meant for a child. "Hey Ciel!"

Ciel stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Look!" She pointed towards the toy shop. The sign said: Burgundy Cutesy Toyz. "That'll give you some inspiration!"

Ciel rose an eyebrow at the sign, then looked at Lizzy like she was nuts. "I can _not_ steal designs from another toy-shop! That'll put Funtom Company out of business!"

Lizzy blinked a few times and looked at the dirt road, "Sorry... I didn't know..."

Ciel sighed, leading her off to a new line of shops. He let out a deep breath of air, "How about we focus on something that doesn't involve my business..."

She looked up at him with her glassy, green eyes, which only made it worse to focus on the merchandise in the stores. The sun shined on them, making them glitter and sparkle and he soon realized she was trying to tell him something, "...Come on!"

She grabbed his arm and led him over to an accessory shop. It was full of girlie jewelry and such... Why didn't he notice she was telling him about it...

* * *

He looked around the shop. "Er..." His eyes landed on a necklace that Lizzy was interested in, "God..."

She picked it up and showed Ciel, "Look! Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure... It's also expensive -look at the prices Lizzy."

She looked at the price-tag, "Oh." She put it back. It was too expensive to be bought by Ciel. She looked at him, clearly sorry for what she did. "Sorry, Ciel..."

She walked out, after looking around at other jewelry that was _way_ too expensive for Ciel to buy for her.

* * *

When they met Sebastian at a Funtom Company hot-spot in the shopping district, they began to go back to Phantomhive manor.


End file.
